


赤潮

by Eithe1



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Cuntboy! Aatrox, F/M, 生育幻想, 雌性器官（非双性）
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-02 13:48:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20276908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eithe1/pseuds/Eithe1
Summary: 月亮出来亮汪汪哎……





	赤潮

**Author's Note:**

> 每个人都应该看看官方的血月短篇  
https://yz.lol.qq.com/zh_CN/story/trial-of-the-masks/  
我的灵感来自于此，主要是最后一段：从月亮子宫的降生。事实证明拳头的作家们当真牛啤，总会非常正经地创造出一些又美又色的画面，比如这篇，比如《牢笼》。  
作为一个看似整天砍人手脚实则拥有坚定纯爱内核的纯爱写文章人，这当然是一个纯爱黄文，而且充满了鄙人的谜之个人趣味。  
祝您快乐观看。

月亮就要分娩了。希维尔注视着月亮子宫，她已经用一千个灵魂为它铺好了产床。有翼有角的人影漂浮在圆月中央，蜷缩着，头朝下方，像每一个尚在子宫中的胎儿一样静静等待自己的出生。明明并没有云的遮挡，她还是感觉血月发出的光线忽明忽暗，牵得她的精神也一阵一阵地紧张。它也会颤抖，如同临盆孕妇的阵痛。月亮的动静让她的躯体感同身受，她感到自己身体里的某处也在以同样的节奏收缩。当外壳终于裂开，孩子滑落到海里的时候，希维尔一阵疲惫，仿佛自己经历了一次生产的挣扎。  
那个东西被潮水冲上岸来，蜷缩在胞衣里，沾满海水的泡沫。它的人类形象和巨大羽翼不见了，取而代之的真实外形是一团轮廓模糊的胚胎，表面覆盖着柔软的黏膜和纹路可憎的血管网。她三次闭上眼睛又睁开，每一次都看见它的外形越来越向类人的模样靠近。也许这是它为了与她沟通而作出的变化，也许这只是她的意识为了维持理智而编造的幻觉。她产生了一种错觉，这个生物是从她的腹中娩下的，尽管她未经使用的子宫根本容不下它的身躯。现在，是时候为新生儿清洗身体了。海水和体温一样温热。她跪在湿润的沙滩上，小心翼翼地撕破半透明的包膜，血月的孩子在睡梦中缓缓呼吸，皮肤上残留的羊水反射着微光。希维尔不敢离开它，好像真的把自己当成了一个刚刚生下幼子的母亲。她只好脱下衣服当做擦拭婴儿的布巾。  
无论这层表象下面的东西本质如何，它幻化了一副好皮囊。华美的织锦外袍被丢在一旁，她拿着贴身的白色里衣，赤身裸体地进行着擦洗的工作，一边这么想。这是一个男人的身体，骨肉匀称，健壮流畅，肌肉饱满丰厚，堪称美丽，却并没有分化出性器官。用“他”来指代这个生物也未尝不可，她想。她还是更习惯使用代指人类的称呼。苍白的皮肤上，有的地方长着鳞片，有的地方有类似鳃的组织，说不定他本来有一条长长的鱼尾，正如那些声称人类起源于海洋的传说。这就是她要迎接的古老神灵，人类的双生子，死而复生的恶魔后裔。他一面看起来脆弱无助，初来世上的样子像一个真正的婴孩，一面又散发出不可理解的力量与美感。希维尔心中升腾着一种怜爱与恋慕相混合的感觉。她是忠诚的信徒，应当臣服于他；她也是狂热的信徒，想要将他占为己有。  
过了好一会儿，她终于完成了手上的工作，她累了，需要休息。女信徒把衣服拧干丢在一旁，趴在她的神明身上，沉入疯狂的梦乡。  
当她睁开眼的时候，时间应该过去了很久，苍白瘦弱的小月亮已经沉落到地平线以下。但是太阳没有升起来，破裂的血月依旧占据着半个天空，世界笼罩在一片温柔的晦暗之中。她的恶魔已经醒了，面庞朝着月亮在想着些什么，他起身的时候并没有惊醒她。这个光明子宫下面还垂挂着撕裂的组织，并且有些液体正在滴落，不知是血，还是什么难以名状的东西。希维尔爬起来坐到他旁边，告诉他：这就是你出生的地方。从前看到过的分娩的场景突然鲜明地浮现在她脑海里，于是她把手伸向他的腹部，轻轻地说，“我亲眼看着你生下来，你知道你是怎么降生的吗？”  
她就和他说女人和雌兽隆起的肚子、包裹着胎儿的子宫、温热的羊水、生产来临时收缩的阵痛、分娩中的女人的挣扎，她们呼号辗转，万分痛苦的同时又万分喜悦。生产后的雌性早已准备好了充盈的乳房，涨满了奶水，只等着她们的造物满身鲜血地来到世上。   
希维尔的话在啮咬他的心。他出生了无数次又死去了无数次，总是在被破坏、被杀死，他渴望生命。而她提醒他，他是个从母腹中生出的活物，又抓着他的手摸她的肚子和阴部，女性的器官柔软湿润。  
一种模糊的向往在脑海深处不可阻拦地滋生。他双膝跪地，深深地低下头去，把脸贴在她的肚子上，肖想着皮肉下面那些孕育生命的地方。他有些迟疑地模仿她的做法，拉着她的手放到自己的腿间，那儿已经是一条花瓣一样的开口了。这实在是个令人诧异的表示，过于露骨又带有太多纯真的情欲。她定定地看了他几秒，种种情感让她欣喜万分。她伸出手怜惜地抚摸他的面颊，然后把自己的嘴唇贴了上来。在做一切她想做的事情之前，她说，“告诉我你的名字吧。”，尽管那是几个她早就知晓的音节。她并不知道他的所思所想。她只是单纯地很想要他，像一只闻见了信息素的蛾子。这是他这次生命中的第一个吻，他把姓名和唇舌一起送到她的嘴边。他是亚托克斯，第一个音要张口呼唤，最后一个音要舌尖抵着上颚轻轻呼气。这是他的名字，他在世间万物之中占据的位置。她的舌尖是柔软的，撩拨着他的舌头，急切的情热通过唇齿感染了他。她的手放在他的锁骨，他下身发涨，朦朦胧胧地期待着被做些什么，不确定这是不是他想要的感觉。希维尔吻得他喘不上气才放开，一手把他摁倒在被浸湿的沙地，跨坐在他的肚子上，俯视着他。单薄的人类身躯竟然能够装下这么多浓烈的欲望。她俯下身来，叫他的名字，又给了他一个小小的舌吻。她的身体像沙和海水一样潮湿温热，沾着羊水和性欲的咸腥味。  
她退到他的腿间，低头亲吻他新生的女性器官。那里没有毛发，看起来柔嫩又浅淡，泛着情欲的血色，让她想起来新鲜的桃子，一样的颜色一样的柔软一样的汁水丰盈。记忆里洗净的桃子覆盖着细细的绒毛，牙齿咬破表皮，露出甜而湿润的果肉。她用手指轻轻扒开褶皱，染成红色的指甲边缘陷进肉里。粉色的嫩肉太软了，摸得她心底一颤。透明的液体已经润湿了阴唇，但还是稍显干涩。她的鼻尖埋在光滑的皮肤上，想把他舔舐得湿润一点，她不想伤到他。她一手按着他的胯骨，另一只手摩挲着腿上大片赤裸的皮肤。  
下身的某个地方被她的舌头挤压，渗出源源不断的愉快感，舌尖抵着紧闭的阴道口，有一种若隐若现的酸胀。快感在堆积，抓住他的心脏，让他肌肉绷紧。兴奋感让身体分泌出用于润滑的液体，尽管这次她的目的并不在于插入他。在舔舐的间隙，她有时会插进一两根手指探探他的里面，轻轻地按压几下，紧贴在一起的内壁感到强烈的入侵感。他想让她再往深处一点，碰到里面的那个器官，尽管他并不知道会有什么感觉。但是她没有进一步的动作。他不得不张开嘴喘气，呼吸随着希维尔的动作而抖动。她不只是舔弄，当发觉到他颤抖得越来越厉害的时候换成了用指腹小力地揉搓。指尖带来的每一波更为尖锐的快感都为他开拓新的感官边缘。亚托克斯小幅度地动来动去以化解淹没意识的刺激，他的脚趾陷进沙地里，他的脸侧向一旁，嘴里尝到了咸味，不知是海水，还是自己的汗水或是泪水。他的手无意识地在自己的腰胯摸索，抓住了希维尔握着他的那只手，好像这样就能让他安心一点。她的指甲都圆圆的，不像他单手生着尖爪，他使劲抓着这只手，直到被初次高潮的海浪吞没。  
希维尔抬起头，黑色的直发黏在脸上。她用空闲的一只手撑起上半身，亚托克斯潮红的脸颊展现在她眼前。他闭着眼睛，还在小幅度地喘息，生理性的泪水从眼角溢出。她最后亲吻了他湿漉漉的阴部，爬到与他并排的位置躺下。她还没有空抚慰自己，但是她从他身上挤出的情欲表现已经足够让她兴奋得头昏目眩。亚托克斯的手臂反射性地圈住挨到自己身上的人，手掌正好放在她的腋下。她伸手去捏他胸前的肌肉，把脸凑上前用嘴唇蹭他的皮肤。他的身体很厚实，希维尔在心里用“丰硕”这个词来形容他的胸脯。  
她咬着他的胸脯，近乎粗暴地揉着自己发热发涨的下身。她要趁着他带给她的奇异情热还没有消退，把自己推上一个足够猛烈的高潮。亚托克斯触摸着她的胸廓，感觉呼吸跟随她手上的动作有节奏地涩滞。他用手托住她的一侧胸部，感到自己不应该木然无措，他应该像她抚摸自己那样抚摸她。她并不很丰满，乳房一只手就可以握住，皮下的脂肪异常地软。另一只手覆盖在她伸向两腿之间的那只手上，她的手像一只在他的手心里躁动的小兽。他同时有点耿耿于怀，想着她浅尝辄止的两根手指，有一个瞬间他甚至希望她进入他的子宫。他试着重复希维尔的动作，用手指去探索。内壁和无花果肉一样凹凸不平，被体液润湿之后柔软滑腻，指头一抽动就牵扯得有细微的痛感。即使他已经尽量让自己的手指往深处探，但还是无法摸到什么。他只能徒劳地想象，并且感到刚才的那种兴奋感又在捏他的心脏。但是他没有继续下去，只是觉得尚未退去的余韵又涌了上来。希维尔挨在他旁边微微颤抖，她刚刚让自己高潮，身上渗出一层细汗。  
亚托克斯把前额抵在她的头顶，小心地让犄角不要挂住她的头发。年轻的人类迷迷糊糊地在睡梦边缘，呼吸渐渐平复，带着满足过后特有的平顺悠长。他抱着希维尔，手还放在她的胸前，食指压着她的乳头。四周过于地安静，困倦也在悄悄抚摸他的眼睑。他仍然若有所失，即使处在高潮之后那种微温的疲惫的包裹中。令人目盲的潮热消失了一点之后，他开始试着思考自己模糊的愿望。他向往的是什么？也许是拥有一具像海洋一样丰饶的雌性身躯，也许更进一步，是像她说的那样怀胎生育。死亡的触感他十分熟悉，那是头颅被砍下、四肢被分离的感觉，但是他不知道生命产生时是一副怎样的光景。他闭上眼努力想象萌芽在腹腔的红色土壤中生长，血管盘绕交织像植物的新生根系，想象一团沉甸甸的血肉在肚子里的下坠感，想象她关于怀孕的种种描述。  
直到他们双双沉入梦境，破碎的血月依然悬浮在海平面上，维持着它的晦暗帷幕，将所有疯狂的幻想庇护在其中。


End file.
